Caricias furtivas
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots Baffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Caricias furtivas**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, con excepción de los OC, pertenecen a Warner Bross.

* * *

**El segundo**

* * *

**Sumary: **Daffy no lo entendía, por más que lo intentaba siempre terminaba bajo la sombra de Bugs.

* * *

Daffy y Bugs se encontraban en la casa que ambos compartían esperando por el resultado del último casting al que habían asistido. El director del casting había dicho que solo los actores elegidos recibirían un correo electrónico y que en este se indicaría el papel que ocuparían.

Daffy no solo estaba seguro de que obtendría un papel, sino que incluso afirmaba que el protagónico sería suyo. Lo único que había evitado que lo publicara en sus redes sociales era esa regla que les prohibía a los actores revelar cierta información antes de tiempo, regla que le había causado más de un problema más veces de las que le gustaría recordar.

—¿Listo para morder el polvo? —fueron las palabras que Daffy le había dicho a Bugs cuando su teléfono sonó indicando que había recibido un correo electrónico —, en mis manos tengo la confirmación de que soy el pato superior y que he conseguido el protagónico.

—¿Sabes que no es una competencia? —le preguntó Bugs, pese a saber que cualquier intento de convencer a su compañero de cuarto sería en vano.

—Esa es una frase típica de los perdedores —respondió Daffy con un claro tono de burla.

La felicidad le duró poco pues en cuanto leyó el correo supo que sí había conseguido un papel y que este era importante, pero no era el papel que quería. Intentando no demostrar todo el enojo que sentía se dirigió a Bugs e hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta conocía, pero que se negaba a aceptar.

—¿Qué papel te tocó?

—El de Buck.

Daffy ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que estaba feliz por el logro de Bugs. Nuevamente el conejo había conseguido el protagónico y otra vez a él le daban el rol de coprotagonista. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la normal. Planeaba encerrarse en su habitación hasta que se le pasara el enojo o hasta que recibiera un mensaje diciéndole que hubo un error en la asignación de los papeles.

Cuando Daffy sintió un peso apoyarse en su cama pretendió que no había notado la presencia de Bugs. En su mente, el conejo era el culpable de que no hubiera podido obtener el papel que quería e incluso se dijo que si Bugs Bunny no existiera él sería el más reconocido y mejor cotizado de todos los actores.

—¿Sabes que los coprotagonistas son los personajes más queridos?

Daffy cubrió su rostro con la almohada. Si ese era su intento por animarlo, no le interesaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir, incluso prefería que se marchara y lo dejara lidiar solo con su enojo.

Cuando sintió que Bugs se levantaba creyó que ignorarlo había funcionado y que podría ser todo lo gruñón que quería. Cuando sintió una presión sobre él y varios besos sobre su cuello supo que Bugs no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"Que haga todo lo que quiera. No logrará que dejé de ignorarlo", pensó. Después de unos pocos segundos le era difícil mantenerse aferrado a esa idea. Los besos y las caricias de Bugs eran difíciles de ignorar y es que el conejo sabía tan bien en que lugares debía tocar y cómo hacerlo para lograr que su enojo disminuyera.

—Para mí siempre serás el número uno.

Esas palabras bastaron para que la débil resistencia de Daffy se desvaneciera y aceptara el beso de su compañero de cuarto y amante.


	2. Daffy vs Bugs

Daffy vs Bugs

Sumary: Daffy está determinado a demostrar que es el más popular por lo que creó una página social para ambos. Para asegurarse de su victoria también recurrirá a otro tipo de estrategias.

—Eres despreciable —le dijo Daffy a la fotografía de Bugs, la cual solía llevar consigo la mayoría del tiempo. Él decía que era una forma de avivar su odio, en el fondo sabía que no era así, al menos ese no era su único motivo.

Días antes había comenzado a vigilar a Bugs. Lo había seguido a todas partes con la esperanza de verlo haciendo algo vergonzoso o mínimamente humillante y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Bugs siempre se veía bien, o al menos eso era lo que Daffy pensaba y la cantidad de likes que recibía lo confirmaban.

Las trampas no funcionaron. Bugs siempre se salía con la suya, usando ese ingenio que había hecho enojar a sus enemigos y a Daffy, inclusive.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente atractivo? —volvió a quejarse —. Obviamente no más que yo —agregó al ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

Le había tomado muchas fotografías con la esperanza de que al menos una captara su lado menos fotogénico. Ver varias fotografías hacía que el pato se cuestionara si era posible obtener una en la que se viera mal y se sintió frustrado al pensar que nunca podría hacerlo.

La idea de no publicar ninguna fotografía pasó por su mente. Se dijo que solo actualizaría su página y procuraría conseguir más fans que su rival, pero rápidamente la descartó. La popularidad de la página de Bugs aumentaba considerablemente incluso cuando permanecía inactiva.

Decidió continuar con su búsqueda. Seguir a Bugs no era algo que le molestaba y confiaba en que su suerte le permitiera conseguir una buena fotografía. O mala, si se tomaba en cuenta que su objetivo era el de humillarlo.

Como los resultados no cambiaron a su favor decidió hacer algo diferente. Se creó muchas cuentas falsas, más de las que podía contar y se dedicó a dejar mensajes positivos en su página. Tardó en darse cuenta que no era suficiente cuando la diferencia seguía siendo de cientos de reacciones y esta continuaba creciendo diariamente. Cuando se dio cuenta la diferencia era de miles.

Borró la página y creo una nueva. Subió varias fotografías mal enfocadas o en las que dormía. Las de su cola eran las que más se repetían. Daffy no pensó dos veces en ello, estaba muy ocupado siguiendo a Bugs Bunny.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

Daffy se sobresaltó. No había notado en que momento había aparecido el conejo. Quiso pretender que no le había afectado lo repentina de su llegada, pero poco podía hacer para demostrar lo contrario después de su no tan pequeño grito.

—Resolví el misterio más grande, aparte del aire en las bolsas de papa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Bugs con tono burlón.

—Muy gracioso —respondió Daffy sin disimular su enojo —, me refiero a cuál de los dos es más popular. Aunque creo que es obvio que soy yo. Mi página de fans tiene más seguidores que la tuya.

—¿Cuál de todas?

Daffy se sintió aún más molesto de lo que estaba al escuchar esas palabras. Quiso probar si lo que el conejo decía era cierto y encontró muchas páginas con un nombre parecido. Probó con su nombre y la única página que encontró fue la suya. Esa sensación desapareció cuando vio que el número de seguidores aumentó en uno. Si Daffy no hubiera estado tan emocionado habría notado lo que Bugs hacía con su teléfono celular.

—¡En tu cara, orejón! ¡tengo un nuevo seguidor!

Bugs Bunny lo besó antes de marcharse y él no supo qué hacer. Al final decidió no darle importancia. Era Bugs Bunny y se dijo que no sería la primera vez que besaba a alguien para fastidiarlo.

"Pues no funcionó conmigo", pensó Daffy orgulloso, ese beso le había causado emociones opuestas al fastidio.


	3. Despistado

**Despistado**

Summary: Daffy no entiende por qué todos piensan que Bugs es su novio.

La primera vez que Daffy supo que muchos pensaban que estaba en una relación con Bugs Bunny fue en el supermercado. Ambos habían ido a comprar lo necesario para la despensa, o al menos ese era el plan de Bugs, Daffy estaba allí para asegurarse de que no faltaran las golosinas y la comida chatarra. Se habían separado momentáneamente en lo que Daffy iba al baño, Bugs le había advertido que usara el de la casa antes de salir, pero él lo ignoró como era costumbre en él. De camino había encontrado una oferta de marsmellows y decidió aprovecharla.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Bugs, poco antes había estado hablando con la encargada del puesto de lácteos.

—Compro marsmellows —respondió Daffy con naturalidad mientras seguía colocando las siete bolsas que había tomado, todas ellas de gran tamaño.

—Creí haberte dicho que debías controlar tu nivel de azúcar.

—Y lo hago, solo planeo comerme una bolsa al día.

—Así no es como funcionan las dietas.

—Tus dietas me van a matar de hambre.

—Disculpe que interrumpa —interrumpió la encargada del puesto de lácteos —, pero creo que tengo algo que podría servirles, es un yogurt casero, muy rico y bajo en azúcar, estoy segura de que a su pareja le gustará y no afectará su nivel de azúcar.

—No som...

—Lo llevamos. Daffy, ve a devolver eso.

—Pero son míos —se quejó.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedarte con dos bolsas.

—Necesito siete.

—Dos.

—Siete.

—Dos.

—Siete.

—Siete.

—Dos y es mi última palabra.

—Está bien, tú ganas, serán dos bolsas.

Daffy sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, convencido de que había ganado una vez más.

La segunda vez que fueron confundidos con una pareja fue en el parque. Una periodista le había pedido unas palabras al conejo y eso le molestó. Para Daffy no tenía sentido que entrevistara a Bugs cuando él estaba disponible.

—Descuide, en seguida le devuelvo a su novio.

La entrevista continuó. Bugs estuvo hablando sobre su extractor de zanahorias y la periodista, ocasionalmente le hacía varias preguntas a Daffy. La tercera vez que ambos fueron confundidos como una pareja fue cuando se transmitió la entrevista, pero Daffy no acostumbraba a ver esa clase se programas por lo que no se enteró.

La cuarta ocasión fue durante una boda. Una prima de Lola se casaba y quiso que ambos asistieran al evento.

—¿No te gustaría atrapar al ramo? —le preguntó Lola —, apuesto a que tú y Bugs tendrían una boda maravillosa. Yo podría ser la madrina... de hecho debo ser la madrina, tengo muchas ideas para una boda y estoy segura de que las amarían todas.

Daffy no estaba sorprendido de que Lola se tomara bien una posible relación entre él y Bugs, era despistado, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar que ambos habían terminado años atrás, cuando Lola lo dejó plantado en el altar para irse con, el que llamó, el amor de su vida, relación que no duró demasiado. Había escuchado que Lola y Tina estaban saliendo, pero no era algo que hubiera confirmado o algo que le interesara.

—Bugs y yo no somos novios.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Lola confundida —. Levante la mano quienes pensaban que Bugs y Daffy son novios.

Todos, incluyendo a Bugs levantaron la mano.

—¿Tú también, orejudo?

—Daffy, hemos vivido juntos por años, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, incluso nos hemos besado... dormimos en la misma cama ¿qué más hace falta para que me consideres tu novio.

—Nadie me ha preguntado nada —respondió Daffy un tanto avergonzado y es que sabía que todo lo que decía Bugs era cierto. Él se había mudado a la habitación de Bugs desde que su cama se había roto, en misteriosas circunstancias y nunca hizo ningún intento por regresar a su habitación.

Bugs suspiró y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Daffy notó que Bugs parecía derrotado.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—Me decepcionas, orejón, yo te consideraba más romántico, pero descuida, te concederé el honor de salir con este pato.


	4. Intercambio de regalos

**Intercambio de regalos**

**Summary: **Para Bugs Bunny era una sorpresa que Daffy no olvidara el aniversario de ambos, aunque su regalo no resulta ser lo que esperaba.

...

—¡Feliz aniversario, orejón!

Bugs Bunny abrió ansioso el regalo de su novio. El regalo era grande, pero ese no era el principal motivo de su prisa. Daffy solía olvidar su aniversario, no era que se quejara, Daffy solía hacer cosas tiernas y graciosas para compensarlo. Ese año no lo había hecho y eso lo conmovía.

El regalo que recibió era...

... decepcionante.

Se trataba de una pintura de Daffy, una en la que este aparecía vestido como un rey, sentado en un trono.

—No sé si ponerla en nuestra habitación o en la sala para que todos la vean —comentó Daffy notablemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Para Bugs resultaba obvio que Daffy le había hecho ese regalo pensando en sí mismo. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así. La navidad pasada le había obsequiado unos audífonos hermosos, pero estos no eran compatibles con su teléfono por lo que Daffy fue quien los conservó y tiempo atrás había decorado su carro para que se viera como un monumento en su honor.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó Daffy notablemente sorprendido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió Bugs de manera sarcástica.

Daffy no notó su sarcasmo. Tomó el retrato y lo colocó en la sala de estar, asegurándose de que estuviera a la vista de todos.

Bugs estuvo pensando en sus opciones, la idea de arrastrar a Daffy a cosas que odiaba le resultó de lo más llamativa. Pensó en llevarlo a un recital de piano, idea que descartó al recordar que a Daffy también le gustaba y que hubo un tiempo en el que trabajo en un bar tocando ese instrumento en compañía de otro pato y que nunca pudieron terminar una sola canción. Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír, admitía que era tedioso actuar como mediador entre los dos, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de esos enfrentamientos, pero no tanto como amaba tocar el piano en compañía de su novio.

Si bien era cierto que muchas de las cosas que Bugs y Daffy solían hacer terminaban convirtiéndose en una locura también lo era que tocar el piano era una excepción. Sus manos solían coordinarse sin necesidad de palabras y solían tocar juntos bellas canciones sin que el piano se convirtiera en una víctima de sus locuras.

Bugs Bunny sonrió con nostalgia y pensó en que allí podría estar la solución a su dilema, un regalo que ambos podrían usar. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente así que pensó en otra cosa. Tuvo otra idea, no era muy original, lo admitía, pero estaba seguro de que su novio no se esperaría algo así.

—¿Qué hay de mi regalo, orejón? —le preguntó Daffy quien seguía en la sala. Su voz denotaba ansiedad, Daffy siempre estaba emocionado cuando se trataba de recibir regalos.

—Estoy en ello —respondió Bugs —, el envío se ha retrasado e iré por él.

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? —Daffy sonaba confundido.

Bugs Bunny lo entendía y es que él nunca se olvidaba de su regalo y esa no había sido la ocasión. Bugs había planeado que salieran a cenar, pero había cambiado de opinión, un vaso con la frase "Feliz aniversario" y lleno con dulces de zanahoria parecía ser una mejor opción.


	5. Juegos de rol

Juegos de rol

...

Summary: Bugs y Daffy quieren probar con algo diferente.

...

La mirada de Bugs se posó sobre su novio. Ambos habían acordado hacer un juego de rol y él había elegido a Duck Dodgers. Daffy siempre le había sido atractivo, pero debía admitir que con su uniforme se veía especialmente sexy.

—Así que solo en casa.

Bugs asintió.

—Pero no por mucho, mi novio podría regresar en cualquier momento y es muy celoso.

—En ese caso será mejor que me vaya.

Duck Dodgers salió por la ventana y Daffy entró por la puerta.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Puedo oler su colonia fina.

Bugs suspiró.

Se acercó a Daffy y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, dispuesto a seguir con el juego.

—No hay nadie. Tengo al pato más hermoso del mundo, jamás te engañaría.

Eso no era mentira. Bugs amaba a Daffy y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Si bien era cierto que en ocasiones podía frustrarse con lo denso que era, también lo era que se trataba de una cualidad que le gustaba y que no cambiaría por nada.

—¿Qué hay de Duck Dodgers? Dicen que es el mejor superhéroe de la galaxia.

—¿De la galaxia? —Bugs no quería sonar burlón. Había escuchado que Duck Dodgers era bueno, pero no tanto como Daffy decía.

Bugs comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Estoy seguro de que tú también tienes tu encanto.

—Eso ni siquiera se duda.

Bugs llevó sus manos hasta la cola de Daffy y comenzó a jugar con las plumas de su cola, sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba de ello.

—No creas que he olvidado que...

Bugs lo calló con un beso. Tal vez aquel juego no había resultado como debería, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso le impidiera pasar una velada junto al pato que amaba.


End file.
